


Takahiro's Gift?

by Shion (Nightmare_Taichou)



Series: 25 Days of Toruka Christmas [20]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Toruka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 13:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_Taichou/pseuds/Shion
Summary: Day 20: "Presents"Toru never knew that finding a gift for his beloved would have been so difficult, but Toru would have never guessed what his lover really wanted.





	Takahiro's Gift?

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the "Snowman" (prompt 4) universe.

…

…

 

“Tsch.”

Irritation glinted in the dark eyes that stared at the laptop’s screen, their owner scrolling through a set of pages with remarkable speed. Yamashita Toru he was, sitting in his sofa in the living room looking through a set of pages opened up on his Mac.

“Tsch.” He said yet again, upon not finding what he wanted. Toru was almost at his wits end. All he wanted was to buy a gift for his beloved, but he didn’t know what to get. Takahiro was still somewhat new to this world, so really, Toru has a whole host of things to choose from, but he wanted to give the former snowman something _great._ To make matters worse, he’s been searching since last week, and Christmas is tomorrow.

“Tsch.” The guitarist hissed angrily for the umpteenth time, making Takahiro who sat by the end of the sofa raise his eyebrows in confusion.

“What the hell, Toru? Are you a clock or something?” The vocalist asked. “You’ve been “tsch”ing for the past thirty minutes! Only clocks do that!”

As if being snapped back to reality, the guitarist said, “Ah no, sorry. I was just irritated about something that’s all.”

“About what?” he asked, eyes wide with curiosity. “And why don’t you just Google it. Don’t they have the answers to everything?”

Toru nearly laughed. In Takahiro’s mind, if one doesn’t know something, just Google it. You’ll surely find an answer.

“Don’t you think that I’ve already tried that?”

“You haven’t chosen the right key words, in my opinion.”

“Right…key…words…?” As though struck by lightning, the guitarist refocused to the screen and typed speedily at the keyboard. Sometimes he wondered who was the former snowman here, him or Takahiro. The petite man was strangely versed in technology ―after Toru taught him and he tinkers around with it―so after a few clicks, a smile appeared on his face. But as soon as it appeared, it disappeared because he stumbled upon another problem — _there were too many options to choose from for this particular gift._

“Tsch!”

Takahiro was becoming annoyed. “Toru, what are you searching for? Maybe I can help.”

“Ah, no it’s fine.” He quickly said and slammed the top of the laptop down. Toru missed the look of dejection on the vocalist’s face when he said that. These days, Takahiro felt a sense of loneliness since Toru has been acting a bit secretive. He wondered if not being a human originally warrant Toru’s behaviour? But he was the one who willed him into being in the first place anyway.

“Sorry, I just wanted to help.” He murmured as he rose to his feet, his white yukata slipping of one shoulder.

Toru eyed the pale skin that emerged, and moved just in time to grab his lover’s hand. One thing he absolutely loved about Takahiro was his obsession with yukata. He’s even told him that if he could perform in it, he would have.

“I know,” Toru said, pulling him close. “There’s something that I want to find but can’t. That’s all.” The guitarist continued, nuzzling into Takahiro’s neck. “So, don’t be upset. Please?”

Takahiro pouted. “I’m not upset, I’m just sad…or is it hurt? Which is it?”

“Depends…”

This was another thing that the couple had to go through. Takahiro has emotions, but sometimes, he isn’t sure of what he’s feeling. Anger and happiness are the ones he understands the most, but for other complicated feelings, there are times when he has to tell Toru (or Ryouta and Tomoya, if they are present as well) what he’s feeling and then they tell him _exactly_ how he’s feeling.

“Well, I don’t like that you’re being so secretive these days! I feel lonely, I think it is. And I feel like you don’t ―”

Toru cut him off with a kiss. “Babe…” he said, sitting back down in the sofa, pulling Takahiro down with him so that the petite man could straddle him. “I’m so sorry.” He stroked Takahiro’s curled locks gently. “I never meant to do that to you.”

“Well, it hurts.”

“I’m sorry. It’s just that you know at Christmas time we’re supposed to exchange gifts with each other right?”

“I may be new but I’m not dumb.” Takahiro deadpanned. “We’ve been doing this for two years.”

That was right. It’s been two years since Takahiro became human and those two years were crazy. Ryouta and Tomoya always took him shopping or to eat out at the various restaurants or sightseeing, even to the amusement park and have him ride the scary rollercoasters.

But apart from the fun and games, they taught him how to write because strangely, the former snowman can read perfectly well. They taught him music, and luckily, there were things that Takahiro _already_ knew how to do, like he’s been in Japan like a normal human. They had even managed to get him a citizenship, cooking up the lie of the century ―Takahiro was born to an unknown woman, without the aid of a hospital, and lived on the streets all his life so he was never registered so he never got to go to school.

But when the registrar asked how he had managed to survive all this time, Takahiro replied “guts”.

The elderly man didn’t take that as an answer; he asked him, why he hadn’t gone to an orphanage. Takahiro simply said, “It never crossed my mind. All that was on my mind was survival, I didn’t think about an orphanage. Plus, I never things like that existed since no one talked about it.”

The registrar left it at that, and such, Takahiro managed to get his citizenship, under the name Moriuchi Takahiro, one that was thought up by Ryouta and Tomoya. Since Takahiro favourite restaurant was _Mori Ichi Sushi Restaurant_ in Sumida, the two decided to just add a “u” in the space between and wham! The perfect surname, for their perfect little vocalist. Even his birthday was chosen randomly, Takahiro wanted to use the date he was created, but they didn’t want it to be suspicious. So they randomly picked April 17 through a grab bag kind of thing.

“Alright, Taka.” Toru sighed in resignation. “I wanted to buy a gift. Something really amazing for you.”

The petite man was touched by Toru’s kindness. A smile appeared on his face as he cupped Toru’s cheeks. “Since that’s the case,” he started, the guitarist totally disappointed.

Given how everything was building up, Toru thought that Takahiro was going to say something like “you are the most amazing gift for me” or someshit. But trust Takahiro to be blunt and terrible.

“I want babies. A dozen of them.” He said in the most serious voice he could muster.

Toru’s face twisted in confusion. “Come again?”

Takahiro said nothing more but reached for his phone that was in the sofa. Toru saw him type first before scrolling and showing him the screen.

“These. I want a dozen of them. They’re called babies, right? Miniature human beings that can’t really talk or walk before a certain time.”

Toru felt like he couldn’t breathe. Takahiro…his Takahiro wanted _babies?_ What the hell? How did he know about this? Scratch that, _who_ piqued his interest?

“Uh, Taka. They aren’t things. They’re people, albeit small, and you can’t just go into a store and pick them up.” The guitarist said, trying to dissuade him. But really, Takahiro had sounded like they were really toys.

“I know how they’re made.”

“Then, why do you want _a dozen?!”_

“Because they’re cute and adorable!”

“Caring for them isn’t that easy. Think about it this way, they’re like you, know nothing of this world, they just suddenly wake up one day and they’re here. But they can’t talk, walk and have to drink all the time until they’re old enough to eat solid food. They have to ―”

Takahiro frowned. “That sounds like a lot of work.”

“It is. For the rest of your life.”

“Oh.” The former snowmen looked down. Toru thought he was saddened but suddenly, he perked up, and started bouncing up and down his crotch. “Then we hold off until I understand how this world works and then we can have as much as we want!”

“Taka…” Toru groaned out, the friction against his shorts was stirring him up. “…men can’t have children.”

The former snowman smirked. “I wasn’t born a human so we’ll see the fuck about that.”

“But…”

“That’s the Christmas present that I _want._ Not sure how many years from now, but _I. Want. Babies.”_ He basically counted the words, emphasizing them to his lover. “And you’re going to help me.”

Toru blanched.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~!


End file.
